5 pasos para llegar a tu Corazón
by FabriHero99
Summary: Amourshipping Moderno. Serena quiere conquistar a su mejor amigo Ash Ketchum y junto con sus amigas hara lo que sea posible por conseguirlo. Gran Final.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction Como Estan? Espero que esten de lo mejor y antes que nada les pido disculpas por mi inactividad en mis histrorias pero si gustan saber que fue lo que me ocuurio les invito a leer el aviso que publique en mi historia llamada ''QUIERES SER MI?...

Pero bueno en esta ocasion les presento mi primer proyecto general de 5 capitulos que la verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir y bueno sera como un amourshipping moderno y estara ambientado en la vida escolar, creanme que me he esforzado por sacar las ideas y espero las valoren a medida que vayan saliendo los capitulos. Tambien si les gusta el comienzo de esta historia comenten que les ha parecido y que esperan ver y yo les respondere sus Reviews, y si gustan les invito a que lean mis otras historias de amourshipping que encontraran entrando a mi perfil, asi que bueno sin nada mas que decir empezemos con este primer capitulo espero les guste:

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._

 **5 PASOS PARA LLEGAR A TU CORAZON.**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE UN PLAN Y DEL PRIMER PASO.**

Era un nuevo dia en la gran ciudad de Kalos, un hermoso lugar en el que puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Todos vivian una vida tranquila y pacifica aunque con ciertas dificultades como en cualquier lugar.

Este dia era algo especial para cierta joven de cabello corto de color miel llamada Serena, ya que pronto acabaria junto con sus amigos la secundaria y se sentia muy contenta pero tambien estaba decidida a confesar su amor al chico del que estaba enamorada desde la primaria su nombre era Ash Ketchum que se habia mudando junto con su madre a esa ciudad. Ellos 2 se habian hecho los mejores amigos pero en esos años para Serena esa amistad se convirtio en amor y estaba a decidida a que antes de que salgan de la secundaria le diria lo que siente por el.

Bueno ya solo faltan 2 semanas para la graduacion y en ese tiempo le dire a ash lo que siento por el. - Decia Serena mientras se ponia su uniforme escolar, en eso suena su celular y ve que es un mensaje de ash que decia:

 **Para Serena:**

 **Hola Serena Buenos Dias en un momento llego por ti para que nos vallamos a la escuela.**

 **De Ash.**

Y ella suspiro de felicidad ya que le encantaba mucho recibir mensajes de parte de ash ya que a veces si se atrasaba o pasaba algo el se lo decia y ella muy feliz lo escuchaba asi que le respondio diciendo:

 **Para Ash:**

 **Buenos Dias Ash, gracias por avisar te estare esperando.**

 **De Serena.**

Serena, !baja a desayunar!.- Dijo Grace a su hija.

Ya voy mamá, dame unos minutos.- Dijo a Serena a su madre.

Despues de terminar de alistarse para ir a la escuela, Serena bajo al comedor para poder desayunar.

Hola mami como estas?. - Le pregunto Serena a su madre.

Bien hija gracias se ve que amaneciste muy contenta, pero bueno, desayuna para que ya te vallas a la escuela. - Le dijo Grace a Serena.

Si mamá. - Le respondio ella.

Asi que Serena se dispuso a desayunar en lo que llegaba Ash por ella, esto se hizo muy comun entre ellos 2, siempre iban juntos a la escuela y muchos los confundian de que eran pareja pero aunque ash no lo tomaba muy enserio en la mente de serena era algo que ella queria que fuese realidad. Despues de desayunar Serena fue a cepillarse los dientes y poquito despues tocaron a la puerta y grace ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Buenos Dias Ash ¿Como estas?. - Le pregunto Grace al joven Azabache.

Buenos Dias Señora Grace, muy bien gracias y usted?. - Le dijo muy cortezmente ash.

Muy bien gracias. - Le respondio ella.

MMM... Serena ya esta lista?. - Pregunto Ash nuevamente.

Si, Serena ya llego Ash por ti. - Le dijo Grace a su hija para que bajara.

Si mamá ya voy. - Dijo ella bajando.

Hola Serena ¿lista para irnos?. - Le pregunto Ash a su amiga peli-miel.

Si ash vamos, nos vemos mamá. - Dijo ella abrazando a su madre.

Muy bien hija cuidate mucho. - Le dijo Grace a Serena.

Nos vemos señora grace. - Se dispidio Ash.

Nos vemos muchachos. - Respondio ella.

Y ya ambos iban de camino a su escuela y mientras iban platicaban sobre la graduacion que seria ya dentro de poco.

Vaya dentro de 2 semanas sera la graduacion sera genial ¿no crees?. - le pregunto ash a serena.

Si ash creo que si. - dijo ella con un tono un poco distraido y ash se dio cuenta de ello.

Oye serena ¿estas bien? te noto algo distraida. - le pregunto ash a su compañera.

Oh...em... si... si...estoy bien no...no...es nada. - dijo ella tartamudeando un poco para no decirle la verdad a ash.

Serena te conozco muy bien vamos dime que te pasa. - le dijo ash de manera cariñosa a serena.

Y ella a ver y escuchar a ash se armo de valor y le empezo a decir: Bueno es que yo quiero decirte algo.

Oh bueno dime que es. - le dijo ash.

Bueno es que yo...yo..yo.- Decia serena a punto de decirle al azabache lo que sentia por el pero...

!SERENA!.- Gritaron las mejores amigas de serena que eran Shauna,Aria, y Korrina que eran inseparables.

Oh hola chicas. - dijo ella un poco desanimada porque le arruinaron su momento con ash.

Hola amiga como estas?.- pregunto Shauna.

Bien, bien, gracias. - respondio ella con el mismo tono.

Hola chicas buenos dias. - le dijo ash a las demas.

Hola ash buenos dias. - respondieron ellas cortezmente.

Bueno ya que estamos todos juntos vamonos. - dijo ash como dirigiendo el grupo y se adelantaba.

Despues de unos minutos los chicos llegaron a la escuela, asi que todos se dirigian a su salon ya que estaban en el mismo grupo, pero serena no ponia atencion a la clase solo pensaba en como le diria a ash lo que sentia por el. Despues de unas horas llego el receso asi que cuando todos salieron, las 3 chicas se acercaron hacia serena para averiguar porque ella se puso asi.

Serena ¿que te pasa acaso hicimos algo malo?. - pregunto aria a su amiga.

Mmm no claro no hiceron nada malo solo arruinaron mi intento de decirle a Ash lo que siento por el.- dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo.

Cabe decir que sus amigas ya sabian lo que Serena sentia por el joven ash y si que sintieron el golpe porque no querian arruinarle ese momento asi que empezaron a decirle:

Lo sentimos serena no pensabamos que hacias eso perdonanos. - dijo aria a su amiga peli-miel.

Si serena lo sentimos. - dijo korrina tambien sintiendose un poco culpable.

No se preocupen chicas no estoy molesta simplemente me siento mal porque no he podido decirle a ash lo que siento por el y ya pronto vamos a acabar la secundaria y no se que voy a hacer. - dijo serena explicando el porque de su animo.

Oh ya veo pues si quieres te podemos ayudar. - dijo shauna intentando animar a su amiga.

En serio? me van a ayudar?. - pregunto serena ilusionada.

Claro serena desde que nos hicimos amigas nos has ayudado a todas nosotras asi que creo que ya es hora de devolverte el favor. - dijo shauna con una buena actitud.

Gracias son las mejores amigas que una puede tener. - dijo serena a sus amigas y se juntaron en un gran abarzo grupal.

Bueno bueno ahora debemos ver como hacer que ash se fije en ti. - dijo aria.

Mmm. mmm. mmm. todas se pusieron a pensar, ya que sabian que ash era una de las personas que no conocia mucho lo del tener novia como otros chicos asi que debian buscar la manera de hacer que se fije en serena, asi que alguien recordo algo:

!Lo tengo! !lo tengo!. - grito korrina cuando se le vino algo a la cabeza.

Ya te oimos no estamos sordas a ver que idea tienes?. - pregunto aria.

Bueno veran es que una revista que lei pues encontre algo que tal ves pueda ayudar. - dijo la peli-aul mientras en su mochila buscaba esa revista.- a ver aqui esta dejeme buscar la pagina. - y despues de unos segundos.- Listo aqui esta, mira Serena. - dijo dandole la revista a la joven peli-miel y le mostro un articulo titulado:

 **5 PASOS PARA CONQUISTAR AL CHICO DE TUS SUEÑOS.**

 **Estas cansada de que el chico del que estas enamorada, pues no te preocupes en este articulo encontraras lo que necesitas para que el se fije en ti solo sigue estos 5 sencillos pasos y lo conseguiras.**

 **1- SE DISIMULADAMENTE CARIÑOSA**

 **2-AYUDALE EN LO QUE NECESITE.**

 **3-HAZLE UN REGALO PARA HACERLE SENTIR BIEN.**

 **4-DEMUSTRA QUE TE PREOCUPAS POR EL.**

 **5-SE SINCERA.**

 **Te garantizamos que conseguiras a ese chico y que seran felices los 2.**

Korrina es enserio? . - dijo may con una gota estilo anime al igual que las demas.

Bueno es lo unico que se me ocurrio. - dijo ella un poco nerviosa por como se pusieron las demas.

Mmm a ver pues a mi no se me ocurre otra cosa y a ustedes?. - pregunto shauna al resto del grupo.

Todas negaron con la cabeza, pero serena aun seguia viendo el articulo y dijo:

Pues tal ves no sea una mala idea podriamos intentarlo. - dijo ella con un tono decidido.

Bueno esta bien yo lo apoyo igual. - dijo aria.

Yo tambien . - dijo shauna.

Yo me apunto. - dijo korrina.

Bueno pues como empezariamos?. - pregunto serena.

Pues la revista dice. - Empezo a leer Shauna.

 **Paso 1: SE DISIMULADAMENTE CARIÑOSA; Para que el chico de tus sueños se empieze a fijar en ti debes dedcirle cumplidos y las cosas que te gustan de el, intenta ser original en lo que digas asi el vera que hablas en serio y se empezara a fijar en ti.**

Bueno eso no se oye dificil ¿pero que podria decirle?. - pregunto serena.

Pues la verdad no estoy segura pero de seguro se te ocurrira algo. - le dijo aria dandole animos a su amiga peli-miel.

Si serena tu eres muy cariñosa ya veras que decir. - dijo korrina.

Si serena como dijo la revista por que no le dices lo que te gusta de el o de como se ve. - le sugirio shauna.

Bueno lo intentare espero hacerlo bien. - dijo serena ya decidida.

Despues de esta platica entre chicas ya habia acabado el receso y el plan empezaria al final de las clases asi que bueno el resto de las clases pasban con naturalidad, profesores explicando, algunos ponian atencion, otros no, cosas tipicas.

Despues de unas horas de intensas matertias llego a su fin ese dia de escuela ya todos partian a sus casas, como era costumbre para ambos ash y serena se acompañaban juntos hasta la casa de esta ya estando los 2 solos ella vio la oportunidad de decirle algo...

Que dia tan intenso no crees? - le pregunto serena a su amigo azabache.

Si la verdad es que si creo que es normal ya pronto termina el curso y es logico que nos exigan mas ahora. - respondio el tranquilamente.

Si tienes razon. - respondio ella.

Por cierto me gusto mucho como resolviste ese problema de matematicas yo lo veia muy compliado pero gracias a ti ahora me es mas sencillo eres buena. - le dijo ash a su amiga peli-miel.

Oh bueno gracias jeje aunque tu tambien tienes buenas habilidades.- le respondio ella con un pequeño sonrojo.

¿Ah si? como cuales?. - pregunto el.

Bueno cuando pasas a exponer tu te ves seguro de ti mismo cada palabra todo lo que tu dices es algo que me gusta de ti.. - dijo ella con el mismo sonrojo.

Oh en serio...gracias serena eso me anima. - le respondio el con una gran sonrisa.

Y ademas te ves bien con el uniforme. - le dijo ella un poco apenada.

Tu crees? pero si lo llevan todos lo chicos. - dijo el un poco extrañado.

Si pero a ti se te ve bien. - dijo ella muy tirenamente.

Oh gracias serena pues a ti tambien te queda bien el uniforme la verdad te hace ver muy bien. - dijo el por inercia pero igual queria decirlo.

Oh pues muchas gracias ash. - dijo ella sonrojada.

Bueno pues ya llegamos serena tu hogar dulce hogar.- dijo ash con un tono un como divertido.

Si tienes razon. - dijo ella.

Bueno pues nos vemos mañana serena descansa. - dijo ash amablemente a serena.

Si ash adios.- y ella por inercia se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando se dio cuenta de ello se sonrojo a mas no poder. - perdon ash no era mi intencion hacer eso disculpa.

No no te preocupes no es nada cuidate mucho adios. - dijo un poco sonrojado y soprprendido.

Si adios ash.- dijo ella mientras se despedia de ash.

Cuando entro a si casa saludo a su madre y esta le dijo que en unos minutos estaria lista la cena asi que se fue a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas y mientras pensaba:

(POV DE SERENA)

No puede ser hice algo increible le di un beso a ash que lindo fue y ademas me dijo que me veia bien con el uniforme bueno espero que los demas pasos funcionen como este.

(FIN DE SERENA POV)

Mientas ash que ya habia regresado a su casa se encontrba pensando el lo que paso en los años que habia estado acompañando a serena a su casa ella jamas habia hecho algo asi y el pensaba.

(ASH POV)

Vaya que curioso lo que paso hace rato y ese beso de ella fue muy tierno de su parte me pregunto porque me habre sentido asi pero bueno aclarare mis dudas despues.

(FIN DE ASH POV)

 **CONTINUARA...**

Y bueno que les parecio el primer capitulo? Pues espero que les haya gustado un monton si es asi apoyar con 5 favoritos para continuar esta historia y si quieren dar ideas o comenarios pueden hacerlo yo los respondere.

Y pues ya estoy de vuelta todo esta mas tranquilo por ahora en mi vida y espero siga asi para poder entretenerlos un poco, asi que eso seria todo yo soy FABRIHERO99 y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Hasta Luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta La verdad no me esperba para nada llegar a tener tantos Favoritos en el Primer Capitulo de esta historia.

Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction Como estan? Espero que esten de lo mejor y bueno les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia la cual tuvo muy buena aceptacion muchisimas gracias ya que casi se triplico la cantidad de favoritos que pedi y a ver si subimos en este capitulo y bueno antes de empezar me gustaria responder a algunos reviews que medejaron en el transcurso de estas semanas:

 **Torterrax-99:** Gracias amigo de verdad me alegra que te hayan gustado mis historias aqui tienes el segundo capitulo.

 **Gonzalo. Flako** **:** Igual muchas gracias por tus palabras me animaron bastante intentare que no tenga faltas de ortografia para que sean asi de uenas como dices igualmente saludos y espero disfrutes del capitulo.

 **Andreu320:** Gracias a ti tambien espero te siga gustando la historia y gracias por tu consejo lo tendre en cuenta a partir de ahora.

Asi que esos fueron las respuestas que di espero les haya gustado y seguire respondiendo a los reviews que me dejen. Y solo quiero decir que batalle un poco con este capitulo por falta de inspiracion pero espero que haya quedado bien asi que bueno comenzemos con este capitulo espero les guste:

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._

 **CAPITULO 2: SIEMPRE TE AYUDARE.**

Despues de un largo dia para estos 2 mejores amigos que empezaban a experimentar nuevas cosas se dispusieron a descansar para recuperar energias pero para cierta chica sus ilusiones se hacian cada vez mas fuertes ya que por años se habia sentido de esa forma y Serena se encontraba sumergida en uno de sus mas anhelados sueños:

(Sueño de Serena)

Era el dia que todos lo chicos de la secundaria esperaban con ansias "La Graduacion" ya por fin todo parecia increible ya todos podrian ir a la escuela que quisieran para la carrera que quisieran pero no se podrian ir sin antes divertirse un poco y eso es lo que hacian todos pero para una hermosa chica de cabellos color-miel no era lo que ella esperaba ya que sus amigas en encontraban bailando con unos chicos y ella estaba sola.

Serena estaba vestida con hermoso vestido rosa iba bien maquillada y arreglada para la ocasion y aunque muchos pero muchos chicos le haiban pedido bailar con ella devido a lo hermosa que se veia ella los rechazaba ya que solo queria bailar con su amado Ash ketchum cuando penso que eso no ocurriria paso lo siguente:

Ey hola quieres bailar conmigo?. - pregunto un chico a Serena.

Ya dije que no...- decia serena harta de la misma pregunta pero se sorprendio al ver que el chico era: A...a...ash - decia ella muy apenada por como le hablo al azabache y ademas por como vestia ya que traía puesto un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca por dentro, cortaba igual negra y zapatos del mismo color.

Tranquila Serena si no quieres bailar conmigo no te preocupes. - dijo el tranquilamente y parecia que se iria del lugar.

No ash perdon por eso es que muchos me han pedido que baile con ellos y pues ya estaba cansada de eso. - dijo ella bajando su rostro muy apenada.

Ey no pasa nada no estoy molesto. - dijo ash mientras levantaba su barbilla para verla mejor.- entonces que dices bailamos? - pregunto el muy cariñosamente.

Si claro que si vamos. - dijo ella muy sonrojada y feliz por como la trato ash a pesar de lo que paso.

Y asi ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile ya estaba puesta musica muy movida para que todos bailaran como quisieran pero despues de unos minutos se puso una cancion bastante romantica que ahora pedia que las parejas estuvieran mas juntas para estar mejor y para Ash y Serena esto no paso desapercibido.

Oh ya viste creo que debemos estar mas cerca. - dijo ash tranquilamente tomando a serena de la cintura y acercandola mas a el.

Y ella solo se sonrojaba mas y se dejaba llevar por ese hermoso momento.

Serena. - La llamo el.

Si A..Ash.- dijo ella.

Sabes algo?. - pregunto el a lo que ella solo dijo que cosa. - Te ves preciosa.

E..en...serio?. - dijo ella tartamudeando y muy sonrojada.

Si serena tu para mi eres la mas hermosa de toda la escuela y de esta noche. - dijo el con un tono muy romantico.

Gra...gracias Ash tu tamien te ves muy guapo jeje.- dijo ella dandole tambien un cumplido a su amigo.

Sabes serena hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo. - dijo el con un tono un poco serio.

Asi? Y que es?. - dijo ella ya un poco mas tranquila.

Esto.- dijo el. Y despues de eso la atrajo mas hacia el y le planto un beso en los hermosos labios que poseia la Peli-miel y ella se sorprendio bastante ya que nunca penso que el tomara la iniciativa pero ella se limito a disfrutar de lo que habia estado esperando desde hace años.

Y algunos de sus amigos decian: ''Por fin'' ''Ya era hora'' ''Viva por Ash y Serena'' ''Que Hermoso''. Y muchas cosas mas ya que esperaban con ansias ese momento para sus amigos.

Y despues todas sus amigas gritaban: !Serena!Serena!Serena!Serena!

!SERENA!

(Fin del Sueño de Serena).

Y ella desperto de manera inmediata ya que era su madre quien le gritaa desde el comedor.

!Serena hija despierta ya se te hace tarde para la escuela!. - decia grace a su hija.

Si mamá Voy. - dijo ella y se levanto para alistarse y ponerse su uniforme y mientras se arreglaba pensaba en algo que la inquietaba mucho.

(Serena Pov)

Vaya es la tercera vez que sueño con lo mismo y lo senti mas real que nunca ah pero bueno espero que el plan sigua llendo asi de bien para que pueda estar junto a el asi que Serena no te rindas ya veras que lo conseguiras.

(Fin de Serena Pov)

Despues de eso Serena bajo a desayunar y se termino de alistar para ir a la escuela.

Adios mami ya me voy. - dijo Serena a su madre.

Adios hija cuidate. - se despidio Grace de su hija.

Despues de eso salio de su casa y se encontro con Ash.

Hola serena buenos dias. - dijo ash muy cortezmente.

Ho..hola Ash buenos dias. - dijo ella un poco sonrojada recordando lo que paso la noche anterior.

Perdon que no te avise es que se me hizo un poco tarde. - le dijo ash a su amiga peli-miel.

Oh no te preocupes no pasa nada pero vamonos se hace un poco tarde. - dijo Serena.

En el camino no paso ninguna novedad ya que siempre hablaban de lo mismo pero en la mente de Serena aun pensaba en que mas hacer para conquistar a Ash asi que debia actuar rapido ya que se acercaba el dia de su Graduacion.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela pues las primeras horas pasaron tranquilamente algunos haciendo tareas, otros no las hacian y todo paso sin ninguna novedad despues de la cuarta clase llego la hora del receso asi que cuando escucharon el timbre todos fueron a hacer lo que les gustaba hacer, despues las amigas de Serena se acercaron a ella.

Oye serena como te fue anoche?. - le pregunto shauna con una mirada picara.

Pues creo que bien le dije cosas buenas sobre el y al parecer le gustaron porque tambien me dijo cosas bonitas a mi. - les conto serena a sus amigas mientras se sonrojaba.

En serio que bien se ve que el plan esta llendo bien. - dijo muy entusiasmada Korrina.

Bueno creo que el paso 1 esta listo ahora sigue el paso 2 verdad? - le pregunto Aria a Serena.

Si es verdad veamos cual es?. - dijo serena mientras sacaba la revista de su mochila y buscando la pagina. - vamos a ver... aqui esta dice:

 **Paso 2: AYUDALE EN TODO LO QUE NECESITE: Veras habra ocasiones en las que tu chico necesite alguien que lo consuele o lo ayude en algo que no pueda hacer si tu te muestras disponible en lo que el necesite veras que te tomara mas confianza y se hara mas cercano a ti. Recuerda Tomar La Iniciativa.**

Mmm se oye sencillo solo tienes que esperar la oportunidad para que le puedas ayudar en algo. - dijo shauna.

Si pero como en que seria?. - se preguntaba la peli-miel.

Pues no se pero cuando llegue el momento debes aprovecharlo. - le decia aria a su amiga.

Bueno creo que tienes razon pero se ve que el puede con todo ya saben como el de optimista y pues lo que le han encargado lo hace sin problemas. - dijo ella con un poco de duda.

Ay vamos no te desanimes de seguro algo surgira. - le decia korrina a serena dandole animos.

Si eso espero. - dijo ella un poco animada.

Despues de planear las cosas lo unico que podia hacer Serena era esperar a ver si podia ayudar en algo a su querido azabache. Ya era la ultima clase del dia y todo ya se estaban preparando para salir y en eso el profesor Sycamore le dijo uno de sus alumnos.

Ash recuerda que te toca hacer el aseo del salon.- dijo el profesor Sycamore a ash ya que el se habia metido en problemas por llegar tarde y otras cosas que el castigo fue de que una vez por semana haria el aseo del su salon hasta el fin de curso y pues creo que aprendio la leccion ya que despues de ese dia se empezo a comportar mejor .

Si profesor lo tengo en cuenta. - dijo ash tranquilamente.

Bueno ya que he visto que lo has hecho muy bien dejare que alguien te ayude. Quien desea ayudar a ash?. - pregunto el profesor al resto de la clase a ver quien se ofrecio pero nadie levantaba la mano.

Pero en eso Serena vio la oportunidad perfecta para ayudarle y demostrarle que puede ser como el.

Yo me ofresco! - dijo serena levantandose de su asiento con una actitud muy optimista.

Estas segura serena?. - pregunto el Profesor algo sorprendido.

Si profesor muy segura. - dijo ella muy confiada.

Bueno esta bien. - dijo el profesor y en ese momento sonó el timbre. - bueno ya se pueden retirar nos vemos mañana. - dicho esto se retiro.

Buena suerte Serena. - le dijeron sus amigas a la peli-miel mientras se despedían de ella.

Si gracias chicas. - dijo ella a sus amigas mientras ellas se retiraban.

Después de esto los demás alumnos se retiraban a sus hogares y en el salón solo quedaron Ash y Serena para hacer los deberes de arreglar el salón.

Bueno serena vamos a comenzar que te parece si vas al armario del conserje y buscas una escoba y unas cosas de limpieza ¿si?. - le pidió ash a su amiga peli-miel.

Si ash claro que si no me tardo. - dijo serena muy contenta y llendo al armario del ves que llego y encontro las cosas que necesitaba decia en su mente: Muy bien serena es tu momento de demostrarle a ash que le puedes ayudar en todo.

Despues de eso tomo las cosas y se dirigio al salon para seguir ayudando a ash y cuando llego vio algo que la hizo suspirar: Era ash pero se habia quitado su camisa de uniforme quedando en un sport negro que resaltaban su cuerpo y ademas cargaba unas cajas que parecian un poco pesadas pero el lo hacia sin problemas.

Para Serena ver a Ash de esa manera era mejor que cualquier sueño que haya tenido con el porque era muy real como para creerlo asi que solo se sonrojaba y suspiraba por el.

Tierra a Serena, Tierra a Serena - decia Ash a Serena que no salia del trance.

Oh perdon ash. - dijo ella muy apenada y sonrojada.

No te preocupes por eso mira que tal si muevo las sillas y tu barres si?. - le pidio muy tranquilamente ash a su amiga peli-miel.

Si ash claro que si. - dijo ella muy alegre.

Despues los siguentes minutos fueron muy agradables para ambos ya que por la confianza que ellos tenían disfrutaban mucho de lo que hacian en esos momentos. Pasado ya un buen rato estaban a punto de terminar solo les faltaba una ultima cosa:

Muy bien Serena ya casi acabamos solo falta mover esas cajas de ahi. - dijo ash.

Muy bien ash yo me encargo. - dijo ella con una actitud muy activa.

Estas segura Serena? Esas cajas esta muy pesadas. - pregunto el azabache.

Si ash no te preocupes. - dijo serena muy segura de si misma.- Si logro hacer eso de seguro ash se fijara mas en mi y vera que puedo con todo. - dijo en su mente.

Y asi la peli-miel fue a donde estaban las cajas e intento levantar una pero...

Mmmmmm rayos. - dijo ella en el intento de levantarla pero no pudo. - a ver otra vez - dijo ella nuevamente intentando levantar la caja pero fallo de nuevo.

Serena estas segura que puedes?.- dijo ash viendo que ella no podia con eso.

Si ash si puedo mmm...vamos... - decia la peli-miel esforzandose mas para poder levantar la caja pero termino cansada y se sento en el piso debido al esfuerzo que hizo.

Serena te dije que esas cajas eran muy pesadas no ibas a poder con eso. - dijo ash acercandose a su amiga peli-miel.- dime por que quisiste hacer esto. - pregunto el.

Porque queria demostarte que puedo ayudarte en todo - dijo ella mirando al suelo un poco apenada.

Oh ya veo mira serena hemos sido amigos desde niños y tu siempre has estado para ayudarme y te lo agradezco de corazón. - dijo ash cariñosamente a Serena.

Pero ash... - decia ella un poco sorprendida por esas palabras.

Serena no necesitas hacer esto para demostarme que puedes con todo tu eres una chica muy tierna y dulce y debes ser tratada como tal, se que no puedes con ciertas cosas y ademas no quiero que salgas lastimada.

En serio dices eso?. - pregunto ella muy sonrojada

Si serena tu eres muy importante para mi. - dijo ash. - mira que te parece si entre los 2 levantamos las cajas. - sugirio el.

Si ash de acuerdo pero no te molestaria que me quite la camisa del uniforme es que hay mucho calor. - pregunto serena.

Si claro no te preocupes por eso me quite la mia. - dijo el Azabache.

Y dicho esto Serena procedio a quitarse la camisa de su uniforme y debajo tenia puesto una bulsa de tirantes de color rosa que la hacia ver muy bien debido a su figura y ash se quedo sorprendido al verla ya que habia visto que habia cambiado mucho no solo en su manera de ser sino tambien en su apariencia ya que segun el se habia puesto muy bonita.

Despues de que ambos acabaron de acomodar las cosas llevaron lo que habian tomado del armario del conserje y lo devolvieron a su lugar. Y viendo que ya no quedaba mas que hacer se retiraron a su casas.

Vaya si que fue un dia largo. - dijo ash un poco cansado despues de lo que habian hecho.

Si tienes razon ash. - dijo serena igual de cansada.

Oh por cierto gracias por ayudarme serena de verdad me agrado mucho que estuvieras conmigo. - dijo el azabache agradeciendo a su amiga peli-miel.

Por nada ash recuerda que siempre te ayudare. - dijo ella sonriendole a su amado de una manera muy tierna.

Y ash se le quedo mirando viendo que se veia muy hermosa de esa manera pero decidio clamarse un poco.

Bueno serena nos vemos pasa buen dia. - dijo ash despidiendose de serena con un beso en la mejilla.

Ash porque hiciste eso?. - dijo serena muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

Bueno tu me diste uno ayer asi que era mi turno no?. - dijo el un poco jugueton.

Bu...bu...bueno creo que... que si... jejeje. - dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

Bueno nos vemos mañana. - dijo ash despidiendose.

Si hasta mañana. - dijo ella aun sonrojada.

Despues entro a su casa se cambio a su ropa habitual y mientras pensaba:

(Serena Pov)

Ahh que buen dia por fin ash me ha dicho que soy importante para el y se veia muy guapo con ese sport negro y me dio un beso ahhh que feliz estoy espero que siga bien el plan como ahora.

(Fin de Serena Pov)

Mientras Ash ya habia llegado a su casa:

Hola mamá ya llegue. - dijo ash a su madre.

Hijo que tal te quedaste haciendo el trabajo del salon verdad?. - le pregunto Delia a su hijo.

Si madre regrese un poco antes porque Serena me ayudo. - le respondio Ash a su madre.

Ah ya veo. - dijo delia muy contenta.

Bueno mamá me voy a mi cuarto ahorita bajo a comer. - dijo ash.

Si hijo esta bien. - le dijo su madre.

Despues ash ya en su cuarto se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y se acosto en su cama a pensar.

(Ash Pov)

Vaya nunca me habia fijado en Serena de esta manera siempre ha sido asi de dulce y tierna, y hoy la vi muy decidida y se ha puesto mas bonita de como era antes de cortarse el pelo no se si me estare enamorando de ella y si si pues espero me corresponda, y espero le vaya a gustar el regalo que le voy a dar por nuestro aniversario de amistad.

(Fin de Ash Pov)

Después para ambos el resto del día paso normalmente pero aun debían aclarar sus dudas.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Bueno este ha sido el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero les haya gustado un monton y la verdad no me esperaba tener 19 favoritos,18 follows y 3 comentarios y espero que lleguemos a 21 favoritos en este capitulo.

Y quiero decir que como a todos los que siguen tanto esta historia como otras de amourshipping nos duele saber que ya no veremos a Serena en el Anime y la verdad no se que vaya a pasar puede pasar cualquier cosa pero bueno no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso pero yo espero que vuelva a aparecer. Aunque la verdad no estoy muy informado de eso.

Otra cosa quisiera de verdad que dejen comentarios porque quiero saber lo que opinan tanto de la historia como de lo que comento y de si quieren que continue la historia porque por el fin de ''Pokemon XYZ'' pienso que si nos vamos a desanimar un poco pero si comentan yo respondere los comentarios que dejen.

Asi que bueno espero que esten bien y sigamos creyendo en el Amourshipping si?

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Hasta Luego..


	3. Chapter 3

Muy buenas amigos lectores de Fanfiction que tal como estan? Espero que esten muy bien y sean bienvenidos al Tercer capitulo de esta historia. Primeramente gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia de Verdad me pone muy contento saber que les esta gustando, y ahora a responder los Reviews que me dejaron:

 **Sausino16:** Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y las demas aqui tienes la continuacion.

 **El Hacedor Del Sur:** Gracias amigo por tus palabras me alegra saber que te gustaron mis historias y no te preocupes que tengo otros en proyecto que espero las leas. Saludos.

 **Torterrax-99:** No te dare spoliers solo dire que si se complicara un poquillo las cosas y si te entiendo Serena fue un personaje con el que creo que nos encariñamos bastante y confieso que el Pearlshipping tambien fue una de mis parejas favorias, pero bueno a seguir creyendo en el amourshipping espero te guste el capitulo.

 **Gonzalo. Flako:** Como dije en el capitulo anterior no andaba muy informado de eso pero si que es doloroso despedirse de este personaje y si nadie conseguira lo que serena ha conseguido y creamos en el amourshipping hasta el final.

 **ElJadenMen:** Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste y en el caso del primer shipping tal ves no este en este fic pero si en otro que tengo preparado y en el caso del segundo si va a estar en este fic mas adelante.

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r:** Gracias igual por tus comentarios me alegra que te guste y no fue necesario el spolier por que vi el capitulo XD.

 **KRT215:** Gracias igual por comentar esta historia espero te este gustando.

Y bueno estos fueron los comentarios que me dejaron y ya saben comenten lo que gusten por favor y yo los respondere asi que bueno si nada mas que decir empezemos con este capitulo espero les guste:

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-POKEMON NO ME PERTENCE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._

 _3-LAS EDADES DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ES DE 15 AÑOS PERDON POR NO COMENTARLO ANTES._

 **CAPITULO 3: UN REGALO ESPECIAL.**

Despues de algunos dias de escuela por fin era Viernes el dia que todos consideraban el mejor de la semana por que ya se acercaba el fin de semana y lo disfrutarian al maximo ya que despues solo les quedarian una semana para que sea su graduacion.

Para Ash y Serena esos dias habian sido un poco dificiles por que sus sentimientos eran cada vez mas fuertes aunque les costaba admitirlos en especial a Ash, pero todo estaba bien aunque la verdad aun tenian muchas dudas.

Pero bueno ya que era de dia Serena estaba muy nerviosa por que ese dia era muy especial para ella ya que era otro año mas desde que conocio a su amado azabache.

Ahhhh no puede ser otro año ha pasado desde que el y yo somos amigos. - decia Serena. - y pues creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. - volvio a decir mientras recordaba como conocio a su amigo y amor secreto.

 **FLASHBCK.**

Era un bonito dia en Kalos todo parecia estar en calma en la primaria de aquel lugar los niños divirtiendose como siempre a la hora de receso que es lo que suelen hacer ya que era lo que los ponia felices pero para cierta niña de cabello color miel de 8 años era todo lo contrario, pues ella no tenia amigos no porque no quisiera sino porque era bastante timida y le costaba superarlo pero ese dia iba a pasar algo que tal ves cambiaria su vida:

Hola estas bien? - pregunto un niño de pelo color azabache.

Ah hola si si estoy bien. - dijo la pequeña serena con ese tono timido.

Segura? Bueno creo que ya me conoces me llamo ash me presentaron en tu salon hoy. - dijo el pequeño ash.- y por cierto cual es tu nombre?

Yo me llamo Serena. - dijo la pequeña peli-miel.

Vaya que bonito nombre tienes. - dijo el por inercia.

Tu...tu...crees?. - pregunto ella con un ligero sonrojo

Si jejeje pero dime que haces aqui solita?. - pregunto el mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Pues no tengo nada que hacer. - dijo la pequeña Serena.

En serio y no tienes amigos?. - pregunto curioso el pequeño ash.

Pues aunque parezca mentira, no. - dijo ella un poco triste.

Pues mira aqui estoy yo. - dijo el con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

En serio serias mi amigo?. - pregunto la pequeña peli-miel ilusionada.

Claro que te parece si jugamos con la pelota que dices?. - sugirio el pequeño ash.

Si vamos!. - dijo ella muy animada.

Y desde ese entonces se hicieron los mejores amigos y ash ayudo a serena a superar su timidez y ella se gano mas amigos pero el era el mejor de todos no solo por ser su mejor amigo sino por el apoyo que este le daba.

Pero todo esto cambio el dia que terminaron su primaria y como era costumbre los alumnos del Sexto Año tendrian su tradicional valts de despedida y todos estaban muy emocionados y sobre todo serena ya que algo que ocurriria esa noche iba a cambiar todo.

Ya habia llegado el dia de la clausura y todos los padres estaban ahi para ver a sus hijos sobre todo a los que ya terminarian la primaria ya habia pasado como 30 minutos desde que inicio el evento y habia llegado la hora del valts:

Muy bien, compañeros maestros, padres de familia y alumnos aqui presentes a llegado la hora de que los alumnos de sexto año nos maravillen con el tradicional valts asi que demosles un fuerte aplauso. - dijo el director de la escuela al publico.

 _(PUEDEN ESCHCHAR CUALQUIER MUSICA DE VALTS EN ESTA PARTE)_

Y asi todas la parejas que tenian 12 años de edad entraban siguiendo el ritmo de la musica y en ese momento entraron Ash (que llevaba un traje negro que lo hacia ver elegante) y Serena (Con un hermoso vestido rosa y con brillitos que la hacian ver muy guapa) y asi todas las parejas estaban en la pista y su baile era muy bueno debido al esfuerzo que pusieron en sus ensayos:

Vaya ash mejoraste mucho. - dijo Serena a su compañero.

Jejeje eso creo y todo fue gracias a ti. - dijo el Azabache.

Oh y porque? - pregunto ella con un pequeño sonrojo.

Pues desde que fuiste asignada mi compañera me ayudaste a hace bien los pasos y te agradezco por ello. - dijo el con una sonrisa.

Por nada ash no fue nada. - dijo ella sonriendo.

Jejeje sabes algo eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y espero sigamos asi. - dijo el con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Y para serena ese gesto hizo que cambiara su concepto hacia su amigo desde que lo conocio cambio su vida, le ayudo a ser mas sociable, a no ser timida y a ser una mejor persona y para ella eso habia avanzado a un nivel que nunca penso que llegaria pero tendria que esperar no solo por la edad sin para conocerlo mejor pero ella le respondio:

Si ash claro que si. - respondio ella Sonrojada pero sonriendo muy dulcemente.

Y desde ese entonces esa amistad fue una de las mas fuertes y quien sabe tal ves se podira convertir en algo mas en un futuro...

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK.**

Ahhh que bonito hoy cumplimos 7 años desde que somos amigos y espero que llegemos a ser algo mas pero bueno vamos a ver cual es el tercer paso ya le he ayudado en varias cosas en estos dias asi que creo que ya es hora de pasar al siguente - decia ella mientras leia la revista para ver cual es el tercer paso:

 **3-HAZLE UN REGALO ESPECIAL: Si ese chico de verdad es especial para ti que mejor manera de demostrarselo con un regalo que le guste o que le haga sentir bien y recuerda que no tiene que se costoso ni grande deber ser de todo corazon y asi el lo valorara.**

Oh que bien y justo en un dia en el que puede ser de mucha mas ayuda espero ver que puedo darle. - dijo muy animada la joven peli-miel.

Ya despues de eso se alisto para irse a la escuela y como era costumbre ash paso por ella y una ves que termino de alistarse bajo de su cuarto, desayuno y se despidio de su madre. Una vez afuera vio que ash ya estaba llegando se puso muy contenta ya que le gustaba verlo siempre.

Hola Serena buenos dias, - dijo ash con su misma actitud alegre de siempre.

Hola Ash buenos dias. - respondio ella alegremente.

Bueno nos vamos?. - pregunto el y se empezaron a encaminar a hacia la escuela y despues de unos minutos Serena intento entablar platica con ash.

Oye ash sabes que se celebra hoy? - pregunto Serena esperanzada.

Mmmm dejame recordar. - dijo el azabache fingiendo que no recordaba nada.

Oh esta bien. - dijo ella con un poco de duda porque penso que el olvido esa dia que para ella era muy importante.

Mmmm mmmm pues no no se. - dijo el aun jugando pero...

Como es posible que hayas... - decia la peli-miel un poco molesta pero fue callada por un inesperado abrazo de ash.

A verdad si se hoy cumplimos 7 años desde que somos amigos jejeje. - dijo el con un tono tranquilo y amigable.

Oh bueno jejeje pense que lo olvidaste. - dijo ella igual ya tranquila y sonrojada por lo que pasaba.

jejeje claro que no Serena tu has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido y por eso te quiero dar esto. - le dio una caja amarilla envuelta con un liston rojo.

En serio no...no... debiste. - dijo ella muy sorprendida.

Jejejeje vamos abrelo. - dijo el.

Y ella de inmediato quito el liston que envolvia la caja y de en ella vio un hermoso liston azul. (Como el regalo que le dio Ash a Serena en el episodio 59 de Pokemon XY).

Oh ash es hermoso gracias. - dijo ella muy feliz por el regalo.

En serio? que bien pues no se mucho de accesorios de chicas asi que le pregunte a mi madre que podria darte y pues solo me dio unas ideas y al final esto se me ocurrio. - explico el como habia decidido regalarle algo.

Gracias ash de verdad pero no tengo nada para ti. - dijo ella con la cabeza baja.

No te preocupes no es necesario. - dijo ash tranquilamente a su amiga.

Pero yo tambien quiero regalarte algo mira que te parece si nos vemos en el parque despues de la escuela si?. - pregunto ella con una sonrisa muy tierna y para ash era muy irresistible.

Si claro como a las 5:00pm estaria bien?. - pregunto el.

Me parece bien. - respondio ella y en su mente decia. - asi tendre tiempo de buscarle un buen regalo.

Dicho esto siguieron su camino a la escuela, cuando llegaron las primeras horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, hasta que llego la hora del receso en la cual paso algo:

Serena oh aqui estas. - dijo Korrina un poco agitada mientas entraba al salon.

Si que paso. - pregunto ella un poco alarmada por como llego la rubia.

Ven tienes que ver esto. - dijo ella mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

Bien bien vamos tranquila. - dijo ella extrañada por como estaba su amiga.

Y despues ambas salieron se su salon a la cancha en donde estaban Aria y Shauna esperandolas.

Chicas ya vinimos. - dijo korrina.

Oh que bien serena te tenemos que decir algo. - dijo aria un poco nerviosa.

Que pasa? Me estan asustando. - dijo serena.

Pues lo que pasa es que mira mejor velo por ti misma. - dijo shauna mientras señalaba un lugar en donde vemos lo siguente:

A Ash con una actitud sorprendida y a una chica de Cabello corto color azul llama Miette que era del salon 3-B (Los demas son del 3-A) y parecia que ella estaba nerviosa pero lo disimulaba por que desde que conocio a Ash quedo perdidamente enamorada de este y se prometio en conquistarlo a toda costa.

Oye ash aprovechando que estoy aqui quiero darte algo. - dijo miette.

A si y que es? - pregunto el azabache.

Mira espero te guste. - dijo la peli-azul mientras le entregaba una caja.

Y ash la abrio y se sorprendio mucho por lo que vio unos de los mejores audifonos que habian hecho muy pocos lo tenian debido al precio de estos y porque eran dificiles de conseguir.

Wow miette gracias donde los conseguiste?. - pregunto el sin salir del asombro.

Pues como mi padre siempre anda de viaje fui con el y pues ya sabes. - dijo ella.

Wow gracias de verdad. - dijo este agradeciendo el obsequio.

Y para Serena eso fue un golpe duro en su plan porque ese regalo era mucho mejor de lo que el pudiera darle.

Oh no ese regalo es mejor de lo que parece. - dijo ella triste y muy preocupada.

Tranquila Serena tu sabes que eres mejor que miette. - dijo shauna intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

Si Serena tu sabes que eres la mejor amiga de Ash y pues ella solo le habla de vez en cuando. - dijo tambien Aria.

Vamos amiga de seguro que podras superarla. - dijo korrina animandola.

Bueno creo que tienen razon. - dijo la peli-miel ya mas tranquila.

Y que haras?. - pregunto Aria.

Pues le dije que nos veriamos en el parque hoy para que le puedar dar un regalo ya que hoy cumplimos 7 años desde que nos hicimos amigos. - explico Serena su plan.

Oh que Romantico. - Dijeron las 3 chicas.

Ya ya esta bien solo espero que pueda conseguir algo que le guste de verdad. - dijo ella un poco dudosa.

No te preocupes Serena estoy segura de que si lo haras. - le dijo Korrina.

Despues de eso regresaron a su salon ya que el receso habia terminado y en la ultima hora se dijo lo siguente.

Muy bien chicos como ya saben solo nos quedan 4 dias a partir del proximo lunes ya que el viernes sera la fiesta de graduacion asi que ya deberan escoger a su pareja antes de ese dia si?. Bueno eso seria todo asi que se pueden retirar y que pasen un buen fin de semana. - dijo el Profesor Sycamore.

Y despues todo se retiraron del Salon y se dirigieron a sus Hogares y en la casa de la Hermosa peli-miel ella se encontraba pensando en que le daria a su amado azabache.

Ahh no puede ser no se me ocurre nada para darle a Ash y son casi las 5:00. - dijo ella bastantre desesperada por lo que su madre eschucho y fue a ver que le pasaba.

Hija estas bien?. - pregunto Grace.

Oh si madre es solo que no se que hacer?. - dijo ella con un tono muy preocupado.

Oh ya veo dime porque tal vez te pueda ayudar. - dijo su madre intentando tranquilizarla.

Bueno veras es que quiero regalarle algo a un chico y pues no se que podria darle ya que quiero que sea especial. - decia la peli-miel un poco apenada.

Mmm y ese chico es Ash verdad?. - dijo ella en tono jugueton.

Mmmm...pu...pues...si. - dijo ella sonrojada a mas no poder.

Tranquila Serena, sabes desde que lo conocimos a el y a su mamá me parecieron muy buenas personas y pues creo que era solo cuestion de tiempo para que te enamoraras de el. - dijo grace tranquilamente.

Si mamá pero lo que pasa es que hay otra chica en la escuela que tambien esta enamorada de el y pues le regalo algo muy dificil de conseguir y no se como superar eso. - dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Tranquila hija , mira debes ponerte a pensar que es lo que mas le gusta a el o si recuerdas algo que vio y le gusto pues serian buenas ideas para que veas que puedes regalarle. - dijo Grace nuevamente animando a su hija.

Y despues de oir eso, la mente de serena empezo a trabajar y se le ocurrio algo muy bueno para regalarle a ash.

Eso es mamá, gracias por todo pero debo darme prisa te veo en un rato. - dijo ella nuevamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y salio a compar el regalo para su amor serceto.

 **2 HORAS DESPUES.**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, la hora que habian acordado Ash y Serena para verse en el parque, el azabache fue el primero en llegar el vestia un pantalon de mesclilla azul, y una camisa blanca que lo hacian ver bastante bien. Pero pasaban los minutos y cierta persona no aparecia:

Mmmm que raro conociendo a Serena ella ya estaria aqui, espero que este bien. - decia en su mente ash.

ASH!. - Grito alguien.

Y este volteo a ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendio por lo que vio: A su amiga de la siguente manera vestia una blusa roja y unos jeans que se ajustaban a su figura y con su cabello corto peinado deliciosamente y con un pequeño moño en el que hacia que se acomode a la perfeccion ademas de unos tenis deportivos de color blanco con rosado.

Si bien Serena era una linda chica lo que ash veia en ese momento no se comparaba con nada.

Hola ash perdon por llegar tarde es que tuve un pequeño imprevisto. - dijo la hermosa peli-miel.

Oh.. emm... no te preocupes Serena. - dijo ash disimulando lo que sentia al verla.

Bueno oye feliz aniversario de amistad. - dijo ella entegandole una bolsa de regalo.

Gracias Serena, veamos que hay aqui. - decia el azabache muy alegre.

Y cuando ash abrio la bolsa pudo ver 2 cosas una caja de color negro y una bolsa mas pequeña y primero decidio abrir la caja y al hacerlo vio una pulsera de color azul con unos detalles de color amarillo y con una insignia en forma de rayo.

Wow serena donde lo conseguiste. - dijo ash muy sorprendido.

Pues recuerdas que en el centro comercial vimos unas pulseras. - dijo Serena para hacerle recordar a ash algo.

Oh si ya me acorde es entonces este la plusera que me gusto mucho verdad?. - pregunto el a lo que la peli-miel asintio.

Gracias serena creo que es el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado. - dijo el muy cariñosamente.

En serio pero y los audifonos que te regalo miette? . - pregunto ella un poco temerosa.

Como supistes eso?. - pregunto el muy sorprendido.

Pues los vi per...perdon. - dijo ella con la cabeza abajo por lo que diria el.

Mmm ya veo mira. - decia mientras que con su mano la levantaba de la barbilla. - ella solo me lo dio como muestra de que quiere que seamos amigos y yo lo acepte pero ella no se compara contigo tu has sido la primera amiga que he tenido desde que llege a Kalos y pues hoy cumplimos 7 años de eso y quiero que sepas que tu eres muy importante para mi.

Despues de escuchar eso ambos se abarazaron la confianza habia crecido con esas palabras y eso lo agradecian profundamente.

Gracias ash oye porque no ves que mas hay en la bolsa. - dijo ella.

Claro. - decia el mientras la buscaba y la abria y vio unas deliciosas galletas. - wow Serena gracias como siempre tu haces las mejores galletas del mundo. - decia el mientras comia.

Oh ash vamos no es para tanto. - dijo ella muy sonrojada por ese cumplido.

Y asi ambos reconfortaron mas a su amistad pero quedaba poco tiempo para que la secundaria terminara asi que Serena ya tenia puntos a su favor y estaba decidida a que siga asi para conseguir su objetivo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Bueno pues este fue el tercer capitulo de esta historia espero les haya gustado y pues primeramente pido perdon por actualizar un poco tarde pero es que estuve muy enfermo y pues estaba muy mal pero ahora ya estoy mas tranquilo y gracias de verdad porque ahora que vi el progreso de la historia y ya son 29 personas que pusieron en sus favoritos a esta historia. Y wow no se que decir gracias no me esparaba esto y espero que llegemos a los 30 favoritos.

Y pues creo que ya hemos visto que el fin de pokemon Xyz esta muy muy cerca y pues nos dolera demasiado pero me gustaria que comenten que piensan de esto y otra cosa quisera que me digan que les gustaria ver en el siguente capitulo ya que sera muy dramatico segun yo pero quiero sus ideas para hacerlo bien si?.

Asi que bueno esperare sus comentarios para ver que inculir en la historia y ya para responderlos también, asi que bueno espero que esten bien y que tengan una buena semana nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Hasta Luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction Como Estan? Espero que esten muy bien y como no estarlo si el final de Pokemon XYZ fue hermoso la verdad creo que todos pensamos que terminaria todo solo con la despedida pero no fue asi aunque que el beso aunque no fue como lo imaginamos si se ve que fue de verdad y creo que fue un digno final para una de las mejores temporadas del anime y pues no sabemos que vaya a pasar mas adelante pero bueno yo quede satisfecho con el final.

Ahora bien vamos al tema de esta ocasion y sean bienvenidos al cuarto y penultimo capitulo de esta historia me sorprende que ya sean 39 favoritos los que han puesto en sus favoritos a esta historia y bien como siempre hora de responder a los Reviews del Capitulo anterior:

 **KRT215:** Si tienes razon con lo de los audifonos XD espero disfrutes del capitulo.

 **:** Gracias por tus palabras amigo y pues tienes razon por lo que vimos en los episodios de la liga pero creo que el final de la temporada compenso eso y los 3 años que vimos el amourshipping nadie lo superara y pues esperemos que vuelva a aparecer.

 **Torterrax-99:** Gracias igual por tus palabras y si que el final de la liga fue muy frustrante creo que todos nos quejamos de ello pero creo que el final lo compenso todo lo malo que vimos y creo que lagrimas y felicidad fue lo que nos dejo este final. Y gracias por tu idea la tuve en cuenta al hacer el capitulo espero te guste.

 **Virginia Vir:** Gracias por tus palabras amiga y con lo de dramatico relajate no pasara nada a no ser XD y muchisimas gracias por tu sugerencia para la historia tome unas ideas para el capitulo y espero que haya quedado bien y igual gracias por tu correcion y ayuda en cuanto a mis comentarios intentare que no se repita mucho la palabra gracias nuevamente y espero disfrutes del capitulo.

Y bueno estos fueron las respuestas a los comentarios que me dejaron recuerden que pueden comentar lo que gusten todo es recibido y leido con detenimiento y si dejan su comentario tengan la seguridad de que sera respondido.

Ahora si empezemos con el capitulo 4 espero les guste:

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._

 **CAPITULO 4: DUDAS ACLARADAS.**

Despues de esa por asi decirlo ''Cita'' que Ash tuvo con su amiga Serena ahora el se encontraba en uno de los dilemas mas dificiles de su vida ya que era la primera vez que sentia algo asi y mas por su mejor amiga. Pero ahora que estaban a punto de terminar la Secundaria pensaba que ya no la volveria a ver o quizas si.

Ahora el se encontraba cenando junto con su madre pero el no comia lo que estaba en su plato, solo se limitaba a mirarlo y tocarlo con un tenedor. Esto no paso desapercibido para su madre por lo que le pregunto:

HIjo te encuentas bien?.

Que? Ah si mamá por que preguntas. - dijo Ash.

Pues porque ya han pasado 5 minutos y no has comido nada. - dijo delia a su hijo mientas señalaba su plato.

Oh eso, mmm no es nada de verdad. - dijo el nuevamente con el intento de no decir nada.

Ash te conozco muy bien y si no comes es porque algo te pasa, a ver dime que te sucede. - dijo su madre nuevamente.

Bueno es que me es dificil de explicar ya que es la primera vez que siento esto. - decia el azabache.

Tenme confianza hijo no tengas miedo expresate. - dijo delia.

Bueno veras en estos dias me he sentido confundido porque empece a ver a Serena de otra forma, cuando la conoci me parecio una buena y gran amiga pero ahora se ha compartado de una manera diferente y ha cambiado bastante desde que se corto el cabello se ve mucho mejor que antes y siempre esta sonriendo eso me gusta de ella y pues no se que siento. - Termino de explicar ash su situacion.

Gracias hijo por contarme como te sientes y dejame decirte que te felicito ya que se ve que has crecido y ahora ves muchas cosas que antes no veias. - decia delia animando a su hijo.

Gracias mamá de verdad pero ahora la pregunta es ¿que es lo que siento?. - pregunto muy impaciente.

Ya ya tranquilo hijo pues yo creo que te gusta Serena. - dijo ella al grano y sin titubear.

Que...se...serena me gusta. - dijo el algo sorprendido.

Si hijo todo lo que me dijiste pues hacer ver eso, tambien por el tiempo que has pasado por ella debe ser que lo hayas empezado a sentir asi que te pregunto ¿Te gusta Serena?. - dijo delia con la intencion de que su hijo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Y al escuchar esa pregunta en la mente de ash empezaron a venir recuerdos sobre los mejores momentos que habia pasado con serena pero sobre todo de un dia en el que ella cambio su apariencia.

 **FLASHBACK**

Eran unas hermosas vacaiones de verano en la region Kalos y todos los chicos y jovenes las disfrutaban al maximo, pero habia llegado el momento en el que tenian que regresar a la escuela. En el caso de algunos iban a terminar la secundaria y uno de ellos era Ash que la verdad no disfruto al maximo de sus vacaciones ya que no vio a una persona con la que le gustaba pasar el tiempo y esa persona era Serena.

Cuando llego a la escuela se dirigio a su nuevo salon y estaba muy entusiasmado ya que daria el maximo en ese nuevo año escolar y en ese momento se acercaba hacia el, alguien que estaba ansiosa de volverlo a ver despues de unas largas vacaciones. Mientras Ash estaba buscando algo en su mochila escucho lo siguente.

Hola ash. - dijo esa voz que era muy conocida por el.

Y en eso el levanto la cabeza y vio a Serena pero la vio muy diferente ya q ue se habia cortado el cabello y lo llevaba muy bien aparte tenia un broche que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa.

Ash... ash ... estas ahi?. - preguntaba la peli-miel.

Eh si si es que wow me sorprendiste. - dijo el un poco nervioso.

En serio? Y dime ash como me veo?. - dijo Serena con un pequeño sonrojo.

Pues te ves muy bien serena la verdad nunca pense que te llegarias a cortar el pelo, pero te queda muy bien te ves muy guapa. - dijo lo ultimo por inercia.

Oh gracias ash de verdad y pues creo que ya habia llegado la hora de un cambio. - dijo ella muy alegremente.

Si jejeje . - dijo el azabache.

Despues de eso empezo la clase pero en la cabeza de Ash solo estaba Serena:

Wow la verdad serena esta mas bonita que antes con ese corte, !Espera! yo dije eso pero es que es la verdad no entiendo que me pasa pero bueno lo averiguare despues. - decia ash en su mente y lo que no sabia es que ese era el comienzo de los nuevos sentimentos que surgirian con el tiempo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

!Ahora lo comprendo! Estoy enamorado de ella. - dijo ash en respuesta a la pregunta que su madre le habia hecho antes.

Pues bien que haras ahora?. - pregunto emocianada delia.

Pues no tengo idea. - dijo el haciendo que su madre cayera al estilo anime XD.

Ay hijo pues tendras que hacer algo pronto ya que se acerca su graduacion. - le dijo su madre.

Si mamá ya se me ocurrira algo. - dijo ash y como por arte de magia comio todo lo que habia en su plato en solo unos segundos. - bueno mamá ya me voy a mi cuarto gracias por la cena te quiero. - y dicho esto fue directo a su cuarto.

Ya una ves hacia se acosto y miro por unos momentos la pulsera que Serena le habia regalado:

Gracias Serena por todo lo que has hecho por mi y espero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti. - dijo mientras veia su pulsera.

Al dia siguente empezaba la ultima semana de clases para los chicos y con eso los preparativos para el baile de graduacion asi que en cuanto a materias de escuela ya casi no habia nada que hacer.

Serena nuevamente estaba muy determinada en su objetivo pero debia darse prisa ya que solo quedaban 4 dias antes de la graduacion. Y ahora tocaba el cuarto paso pero algo decia que ese no era para ella:

Muy bien Serena empezamos la ultima semana de clases y es momento de seguir con el plan. - se decia a ella misma mientras se alistaba.- Ahora bien cual es el siguente paso de la revista.

 **4-DEMUESTRA AUTORIDAD: Hazle ver a ese chico a ti no te importa nadie mas que el ya que si tu tienes varios pretendientes hazles ver que no te interesan y ademas deja en claro tus objetivos para el futuro y lucha por ellos.**

Bueno esto si que es un poco dificil pero espero hacerlo bien. - dijo ella al terminar de leer la revista.

Mas tarde fue a la escuela y como ya no habia nada en cuanto a las materias se decidio que todos los alumnos ayudarian para decorar el lugar en donde se llevaria a cabo la graduacion que en este caso se celebraria en el gimnasio ya que era muy grande y estaba en buenas condiciones.

Muy bien chicos deben estar entusiasmados por la graduacion que se acerca asi que deben ir preparandose desde hoy, ahora vamos a ir al gimnasio para ayudar con los preparativos . - dijo el profesor sycamore a los demas alumnos.

Despues de ello todos empezaron a dirigirse hacia el gimnasio, ya algunos otros alumnos habian comenzado asi que ya se podia ver un poco de decoracion en el lugar.

Muy bien los que gusten ayudar con los adornos pueden ir con la profesora Dianta y el resto puede venir conmigo para ver que se necesita. - Dijo el Profesor Sycamore nuevamente.

Bueno ash ayudaremos con los adornos quedo claro - Dijo Serena con un tono un poco mandon a Ash.

Mmm bueno esta bien . - respondio el aunque se le hizo extraño como hablo la peli-miel.

Y dicho esto ambos junto con unos compañeros mas se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la Maestra Dianta.

Muy bien chicos seguro que haremos un buen trabajo asi que se puede dividir en parejas y les dare unos metros de listones para que los coloquen. - decia la profesora.

Muy bien iremos tu y yo, entendido. - dijo muy impaciente serena.

Si serena si tranquila. - dijo ash al ver que Serena estaba con esa actitud.

Pero lo que no sabia el era que Serena mal interpreto el paso que seguia en su plan ya que ella pensaba que debia mandar a Ash en todo para que siguieran estando juntos asi que no se sabe como acabaria esto...

Despues de que todos formaron sus parejas se les fue entregado los listones, moños u otros adornos que utilizarian, asi que Ash y Serena se dirigieron hacia una parte que no estaba adornada y decidieron comenzar ahi. Luego de unos minutos colocando algunos adornitos ahora tenian que pegar un liston en la pared eso si un poco alto para que se abarque todo.

Muy bien Ash ahora yo subire en esta escalera y pondre el liston ok?. - dijo la peli-miel con el mismo tono de hace unos momentos.

Esta bien Serena solo ten cuidado. - dijo ash. - Cual es su problema? Ella nunca habia actuado asi. - dijo en su mente.

Serena estaba decidida a dejar en claro que ella podia logar lo que se proponia pero las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos pero bueno no le tomo mucha importancia a eso y decidio seguir con lo suyo.

Vamos Serena recuerda que debes demostrar autoridad si quieres que ash este contigo. - decia Serena mentalmente.

Mientras ella estaba subiendo la escalera ash la miraba un poco extrañado preguntandose porque se comportaba asi, pero despues de que ella logro colocar el liston en la parte que debia ir al intentar bajar piso mal uno de los escalones y resbalo de ellas.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh. - dijo ella cuando resbalo y cerro los ojos esperando la caida.

Pero en un movimiento de heroismo ash rapidamente se acerco a donde caeria ella y la logro atrapar y por el miedo o los nervios Serena no abria los ojos y al no sentir nada abrio lentamente los ojos y vio a ash sonriendo.

Ves Serena te dije que tuvieras cuidado. - dijo el con una actitud aunque un poco preocupado aunque se mantuvo tranquilo.

A...ash... - dijo ella muy sorprendida pero tambien muy sonrojada por como la estaba sujetando el azabache.

Y todos los demas que vieron esta escena empezaron a decir:

BESO BESO BESO BESO BESO.

Y ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder por lo que ash bajo delicadamente a Serena y siguieron con su trabajo e intentaron ignorar los comentarios que les decian los demas.

Despues de un rato mas ayudando decidieron dejarlo por ese dia aunque la verdad ya casi no habia mucho que hacer.

Llego la hora de salida y en este caso Ash quiso saber algo que lo inquieto casi todo el dia.

Serena ya que estamos solos te quiero preguntar algo. - dijo el azabache un poco serio.

Oh y que es? - dijo ella un poco sorprendida

Pues hoy te comportaste comnigo de una manera difirente te paso algo hoy?, - pregunto el con el mismo tono un poco serio.

No ash no me paso nada pero como me comporte hoy?. - pregunto ella inocentemente.

Pues estuviste muy mandona y eso se que no es mucho de ti y quisiera saber porque te comportarse asi? - pregunto ash nuevamente.

Mmmm p...ues p...ues p...ues. - tartamudeaba ella ya que no sabia que responderle. - es que pense que te gustaria que me compotara asi. - dijo ella muy apenada.

Oh ya veo pero sabes esa actitud no te queda y la verdad no me gusta para ti, tu siempre haz sido alguien muy buena y dulce con todos esa eres tu realmente y esa es la Serena que me agrada. - dijo el tranquilamente.

Y a Serena le sorprendio escuchar esas palabras y asi se dio cuenta de que este cuarto paso no fue muy necesario.

Gracias Ash tu siempre me hacer sentir bien. - dijo ella muy contenta y ligeramente sonrojada.

Por nada pero prometeme que no volveras a actuar asi. - dijo ash como buena persona que era.

Si ash te lo prometo. - dijo Serena.

Despues de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de la peli-miel y en eso ash decidio hace algo.

Oh serena lo olvidaba te queria preguntar algo mas. - dijo Ash otra ves.

Ah claro que es. - dijo la chica.

Pues yo...queria... saber si quieres ser mi pareja en la graduacion. - dijo el azabache muy muy nervioso.

Y ella se sorprendio bastante por esto ya que penso que ella misma se lo pediria pero al ver que el tomo la iniciativa significaba que su plan iba por buen camino.

Si ash claro que si.- y despues de decir esto le dio un pequeño abrazo.

Bueno serena descansa nos vemos mañana . - dijo el rompiendo el abrazo.

Si ash gracias igualmente. - dijo ella muy contenta.

El dia se acerca y el tiempo se acaba podra ella lograr su objetivo esperemos que asi sea...

 **CONTINUARA...**

Pues bien este ha sido el penultimo capitulo de esta historia espero les haya gustado un monton y perdon si tarde en actualizar pero me volvi a enfermar y esta ves fue peor que la ves anterior pero despues de estar internado en el hospital una semana entera pues ya estoy bien gracias a dios.

Y pudimos ver que al fin que el Amourshipping se Hizo Canon y vaya creo que estos 3 años que vimos esta temporada de Pokemon han valido muchisimo la pena ya que fue la mejor de todas y me gustaria que comenten que les parecio el final de Pokemon XYZ ya que quiero hacer un one shot basado en el pero ahora dependera de ustedes.

Espero les vaya a gustar el final de esta historia, espero poder sacarlo en poco tiempo mientras no pase nada malo. Asi que bueno espero que les haya gustado y a ver si llegamos a 40 favoritos en este capitulo. Cuidense mucho y espero que esten bien nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Hasta Luego.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Hola Amigos lectores de Fanfiction como estan? espero que esten de lo mejor y de primeras pido perdon por el casi mes sin actualizar pero ahora se debio al trabajo por motivo de fin de año y de las fiestas pero ahora que ya tuve tiempo me dije debo terminar esta historia antes de 2016 y pues ha llegado el dia asi que sean bienvenidos al capitulo final de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, antes de continuar voy a responder a los reviews del capitulo anterior:

 **Virginia Vir:** Si esa era la idea que lo malinterprete XD y si yo tambien extrañare a los compañeros de ash de esta temporada siento que fueron de los mejores y si el beso fue increible valio la pena esperar por eso y esperemos que serena y ash se vuelvan a ver. Espero te guste el capitulo a y gracias por tu idea en el capitulo anterior.

 **Light Fire Blue:** Gracias por comentar y si tienes razon cuando yo vi sus cara tambien dije si fue real y espero te guste el final de la historia. Saludos.

 **KRT215:** JAJAJA Sabes me has dado una idea para una historia en el futuro en fin espero te guste el final.

 **Torterrax-99:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y gracias a ti por tu idea la verdad me ayudo mucho y si todo lo relacionado con el final de XYZ fue increible el opening ha sido uno de mis favoritos y estuvo increible que lo hayan puesto para recordar todo desde el inicio asi que bueno espero te guste el final.

 **El Hacedor Del Sur:** Gracias compañero por tus palabras y yo tambien he leido todos tus fic y son de los mejores tienes buenas habilidades y espero que el final te guste y que lo disfrutes.

Y estos fueron los comentarios recibidos del capitulo anterior y si no respondi alguno pido disculpas. Muy bien pues ha llegado el momento de iniciar este ultimo capitulo espero les guste.

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI_

 _2-PERDON POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._

 **CAPITULO FINAL: AHORA O NUNCA.**

Despues de unos dias mas de preparacion el dia habia llegado la graduacion en la secundaria de Kalos y todos estaban muy emocionados ya que era la oportunidad de hacer y demostrar varias cosas. Algunos estaban nerviosos porque iban a estar en pareja y quizas seria el momento de demostarle a esa persona especial el efecto que tiene en ellos y eso es precisamente en lo que pensaba nuestra querida peli-miel.

Durante la mañana ya que no habia clases se dedico a correr para despejar su mente o por lo menos estar mas tranquila, desayunar y ayudar a su madre con las cosas para la graduacion y ademas de elegir que ropa llevaria.

Muy bien Serena ha llegado el dia en el que ash sabra lo que sientes por el solo espero no ponerme muy nerviosa o si no todo saldra mal. - decia ella con un tono un poco inseguro. - pero vamos Serena tu puedes y espero que el ultimo paso funcione ya que es la ultima oportunidad de estar con el, bueno ahora a ver que vestido me pondre para esta noche. - dijo esto mas calmada y animada y se dirigio a su armario.

Ahora con nuestro amigo Ash el tambien se encontraba muy pensativo ya habia aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Serena pero ahora tenia que ver como decirselo y demostrarselo aunque la verdad ya tenia un plan que esperaba que funcione.

Muy bien hoy es la graduacion y pues creo que es el mejor momento de decirle a Serena lo que siento por ella y tambien espero que le vaya a gustar el regalo que le pedi. - decia ash mientras recordaba algo que tenia preparado.

 **FLASHBACK**

Una cuando salio con su madre a compar un traje para que el usara en la graduacion, ash vio una joyeria y lo poco que sabia de las chicas es que les gusta ese tipo de cosas, asi que entro ahi mientras su madre veia otras cosas. Al entrar vio joyeria de todo tipo, anillos, pulseras y collares y penso que es lo que le podria dar de todo eso asi que se acerco a una mujer que atendia ahi.

Buenas disculpe me podria ayudar con algo?. - pregunto ash.

Si joven dime en que te puedo ayudar. - dijo la mujer amigablemente.

Pues no se que podria regalarle a alguien que me gusta y que sea especial. - dijo ash explicando la situacion.

Oh ya veo pues yo creo que un bonito collar estaria bien pero no se si ella tenga alguno?. - pregunto la mujer.

Pues ahora que lo menciona, no tiene ninguno asi que seria una buena idea. - dijo el azabache.

Pues mira si gustas te podemos hacer uno especial para ella solo dime como se llama la chica y le hacemos uno con su nombre que te parece?. - sugirio la mujer.

Si me parece bien, bueno ella se llama Serena asi que espero que quede bien. - dijo el.

No te preocuopes muchacho lo tendremos listo mañana como a esta hora asi que aqui te esperamos. - le dijo la mujer.

Si esta bien gracias noe vemos. - dijo ash mientras se retiraba del lugar y se reunia con su madre para irse a casa despues de un buen dia de compras.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Bueno solo espero que le guste ya que sera mi manera de demostrarle cuanto la quiero y tambien de pedirle que sea mi novia. - dijo ash para seguir preparandose para la graduacion que seria en unas horas mas y ademas iba a pasar por la joyeria por el regalo para serena.

Mientras con Serena ya despues de hacer los deberes y algunas otras cosas se dispuso a descansar un poco porque la graduacion seria en unas horas mas y queria estar lo mas relajada posible. Y en ese momento sono su celular, vio que quien era y respondio.

Hola Korrina que paso?. - dijo serena

Hola amiga te tengo que contar algo. - decia la rubia muy animada y feliz.

Vaya por tu tono debe ser algo muy bueno, dime que paso. - le dijo la peli-miel a su amiga en el telefono.

Pues clemont me pidio ser su novia y acepte. - dijo ella muy feliz.

En serio y dime como paso. - pregunto Serena muy curiosa.

Bueno fue algo curioso pero en si algo bonito. - contaba ella.

 **FLASHBACK**

Korrina se encontraba en su casa haciendo unas cosas e igual preparandose para la graduacion aunque algo le inquientaba bastante ya que le gustaba Clemont, aunque muchos la intentaban conquisar ella no cedia, ya que aunque clemont no fuera el mas guapo o el mas fuerte para ella era lindo.

Y en un momento determinado tocaron a su puerta y se dirigio a ver quiera y al abrir no vio a nadie pero vio un camino de flores que llevaban a un lugar asi que decidio seguirlo a ver de que se trataba.

Despues de unos cuantos metros llego a un pequeño prado que estaba cerca de su casa.

Hola hay alguien ahi?. - preguntaba korrina.

Si korrina soy yo. - dijo clemont quien estaba atras de un arbol.

Oh hola clemont que pasa? Tu dejaste esas flores? - decia la rubia un poco sonrojada.

Si yo lo hice por que tengo que decirte algo. - decia clemont muy nervioso.

Ah si y dime que es?. - decia ella aun sonrojada.

Y en ese momento mientras clemont se acercaba hacia korrina no vio que habia una piedra en donde caminaba y termino tropezandose con ella y callo junto a korrina pero lo mas sorpresivo para ambos fue que los labios de los 2 se unieron en un casi beso.

Solo tenian sus labios juntados hasta que ambos por iniciativa decidieron profundisarlo y se convirtio en un bonito beso para ambos y lo disfrutaban mucho por los sentimientos que tenian el uno para el otro, pero debido a la falta de aire se separaron se miraban a los ojos pero no decian nada.

Perdon Korrina te lo queria decir pero creo que te lo demostre y la verdad es que me gustas mucho eres bonita, atletica y buena chica , pero no creo que quieras estar con alguien como yo que soy todo lo opuesto a ti, asi que creo que es mejor que me vaya. - dijo el.

Clemont no que en la ciencia los opuestos se atraen y veo que ahora es mas real que nunca ya que tu tambien me gustas no me importa como eres yo te quiero clemont. - dijo korrina muy apenada.

Me alegra oirlo entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia? .- pregunto clemont muy nervioso.

Si clemont claro que si. - dijo ella y dicho esto se volvieron a besar e iniciaron su relacion.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y eso paso amiga. - termino de contar korrina el suceso.

Oh que bien me alegro por ti amiga, espero que lo mio con ash se mas o menos asi jejejeje. - dijo la joven peli-miel a korrina.

De seguro con el plan funcionara y ya sabes el ultimo paso debe ser el mas importante. - dijo la joven rubia.

Si y espero funcione bueno nos vemos al rato cuidate. - se despidio serena.

Sale serena cuidate nos vemos. - dijo korrina despidiendose.

Bueno ya casi es hora asi que tengo que alistarme oh antes de que se me olvide voy a llevar el ultimo paso para cuando sea muy necesario - dijo serena para irse a preparar.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUES.**

Por fin habia llegado el momento de ir a la escuela para la gran graduacion de los alumnos asi que todos ya se habian preparado de la mejor manera para despedir a los alumnos que se esforzaron por terminar la educacion secundaria para pasar a la siguente.

Ya varios alumnos con sus familias habian llegado y habia un grupo de chicas que eran las amigas de Serena que parece que la esperaban.

Oigan y Serena aun no llega. - dijo shauna que llevaba un vestido de color rojo y unos zapatos negros que la hacian ver muy bien.

Pues yo no la he visto. - dijo aria que llevaba un bello vestido de color crema con unos detalles brillosos.

Si debe estar por llegar. - dijo korrina que llevaba un vestido de color azul claro.

Y cuando las 3 voltearon hacia la entrada vieron a su amiga de una manera casi inimaginable: Tenia un vestido de color blanco con unos detalles con brillos y su pelo aunque era corto esta muy bien acomodado con un hermoso broche que tenia forma de flor, tambien iba muy bien maquillada y tambien tenia puestos unos bellos zapatos blancos, en fin iba muy hermosa.

Wow Serena eres tu de verdad?. - pregunto muy asombrada shauna.

Si jejeje como me veo?. - pregunto ella muy apenada.

Pues la verdad muy bonita Serena estas mas bonita que yo. - dijo aria.

Si Serena esta vez si que te luciste con tu apariencia. - Dijo Korrina aun sorprendida.

Gracias jejeje oigan y no han visto a Ash?. - pregunto Serena.

Pues creo que no aun no lo hemos visto. - dijo Aria

No te preocupes ya llegara. - le animaba Shauna.

Si bueno eso espero. - dijo Serena.

Mientras tanto ash le pidio a su madre que se adelante a la graduacion ya que le dijo que el iba a buscar algo muy importante y se apresuro a llegar a la joyeria para buscar el collar que habia encargado para Serena. Y cuando llego para su suerte aun estaba abierta pero se le habia hecho un poco tarde.

Hola que tal y ya esta listo?. - pregunto ash muy agitado.

Tranquilo chico toma ya esta listo mira como quedo. - dijo la mujer que atendia el lugar.

Wow se ve genial espero le guste a Serena muchas gracias. - dijo ash y despues de pagarle a la mujer se dispuso a tomar un taxi y dirigirse hacia la escuela. - uf tomo tiempo pero espero que valga la pena. - dijo ash mientras aun se dirigia hacia la graduacion.

De nuevo en la fiesta, Delia la madre de ash llego al lugar mientas se le daba inicio al evento, y cuando Serena la vio penso que ash ya habia llegado pero no habia señales de el asi que decidio esperar a que terminara la presentacion del evento para preguntarle donde estaba ash.

Despues de unos minutos se dio inicio al evento y todo se disponian a disfrutarlo de la mejor manera y Serena aprovecho a ir con Delia para ver que paso con Ash.

Hola señora delia. - dijo ella tranquilamente.

Hola Serena como estas?. - pregunto delia a la joven.

Bien gracias por cierto felicidades. - dijo ella mientras la abrazaba y ella lo correspondio.

Gracias y ash no ha venido?. - pregunto la Peli-miel.

Bueno pense que ya estaria aqui pero me dijo que iba a buscar algo muy importante pero no te preocupes ya pronto llegara. - le dijo delia a serena para tranquilizarla.

Esta bien, si llega le puede decir que necesito hablar con el. - dijo Serena.

Si claro que si yo le digo. - le respondio delia.

Bueno nos vemos despues. - dijo ella para irse con sus amigas.

 **CON LAS CHICAS**

Bueno y que paso ya llego?. - le pregunto Korrina a Serena.

No aun no pero me dijo su mamá que ya debe estar por llegar. - respondio ella.

Si tranquila ya llegara. - le animo aria.

Pero lo que Serena no sabia es que alguien queria conquistarla a ella y ese era un joven llamado Calem quien estaba perdidanmente enamorado de Serena pero el sabia que a ella le gustaba Ash pero ahora que parecia no estar en la fiesta tendria un oportunidad de conquistar a la Peli-miel. Asi que se dirigio hacia ella para llevar a cabo a su objetivo.

Hola Serena te ves muy bien. - dijo Calem con un tono un poco confiado.

Oh hola y gracias supongo. - dijo ella intentando ignorar al peli negro.

Oye tranquila no seas asi solo quiero bailar contigo. - dijo el invitandola a bailar.

Mmmm no gracias. - dijo ella.

Ay vamos Serena por favor. - dijo Calem insistiendo por unos minutos hasta que.

Si te digo que si me dejaras tranquila?. - le cuestiono Serena.

Te lo prometo. - dijo el muy confiado nuevamente.

Y dicho esto ambos fueron a la pista a bailar aunque ella no se sentia a gusto y pues Calem no paraba de hablar de si mismo.

Mientras tanto Ash por fin habia llegado a la graduacion y solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para decirle a Serena lo que siente por ella. Asi que vio a su madre y se dirigio hacia ella.

Mamá ya llegue. - decia el muy agitado y se ha de decir que ash vestia un traje de color gris con camisa blanca y una corbata de color azul oscuro y ademas de unos zapatos de color negro.

Hijo donde estabas? y que tienes ahi?. - pregunto su madre al ver a su hijo con una caja.

Te digo en la casa madre si? Oye has visto a Serena? - le pregunto Ash a su madre.

Si fue con sus amigas y me dijo que queria hablar contigo y parecia ser algo muy importante. - le respondio Delia a su hijo.

Gracias mami nos vemos en un rato. - dijo Ash mientras se dirigia hacia las chicas.

Si hijo cuidate. - le dijo Delia a su hijo.

Y dicho esto se dirigio a donde estaban las demas chicas.

Hola a todas. - les dijo cortezmente Ash.

Hola Ash como estas?. - le pregunto Shauna.

Bien gracias oigan han visto a Serena tengo que hablar con ella. - dijo ash.

Pues tal ves esta en la pista aunque no la vimos hace un rato. - le sugirio Korrina.

Bueno vere si esta ahi gracias chicas nos vemos. - dijo ash mientras iba hacia la pista de baile.

Creen que hara lo que creo que hara?. - pregunto shauna a las demas.

Quisas solo nos falta esperar. - dijo aria.

Bueno solo espero que todo salga bien si llega a ser eso. - dijo korrina.

Mientras tanto con Serena ella intentaba evitar a calem en el baile aunque no era muy facil, pero Calem vio que ash estaba cerca asi que decidio hacer su jugada.

Oye Serena ya que estamos aqui debo decirte algo. - decia el con un poco de prisa.

Que es?. - dijo ella un poco cortante ya que estaba harta,

Pues dejame decirte que eres la mas bella de este lugar ... - decia el peli nergro.

Mientras con Ash vio a Serena que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba el asi que se empezo a acercar a donde esta ella pero al acercarse vio que esta con otro chico y se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar que le decia a la peli-meil.

y que te agradesco de que hayas aceptado bailar conmigo, eres preciosa y estoy muy contento de ser tu novio. - decia el con el objetivo de que ash lo escuchara.

QUE!? - Grito Serena muy sorprendida y se asusto mas al ver que el azabache habia oido y observado todo.

Oh ya veo. - dijo ash con la cabeza baja.

No ash no es lo que piensas. - dijo Serena muy asustada.

No serena tranquila yo lo entiendo mejor los dejo solos. - dijo el triste y salio del lugar.

!Espera Ash! - decia ella mientras lo intentaba seguir pero Calem la tomo del brazo.

Vamos Serena no necesitas a ese perdedor conmigo es mas que suficiente. - dijo Calem con tono egocentrico.

Y en eso Serena le dio una cachetada a Calem y este muy sorprendo por eso pregunto:

Que te pasa?

Entiendelo tu no me gustas y menos con tu actitud admito que antes me caias bien pero ahora no y ya dejame en paz. - dijo Serena para salir en busca de Ash.

Paso un rato pero no lo encontraba y se dispuso a sentarse bajo un arbol y empezo a llorar.

Porque tuvo que pasar esto, no debi bailar con Calem ahora Ash me ha de odiar porque penso que el y yo eramos novios, ahhh, que voy a hacer. - decia ella mientras lloraba.

Y en ese momento sintio que algo se cayo de su bolsillo y era la hoja en donde estaba el quinto paso de la lista asi que lo tomo y comenzo a leer:

 **5- Quizas en algun momento tu y el tengan un problema de cualquier tipo y tal ves te pregutes que puedes hacer. Bueno la respuesta es facil: SE SINCERA dile todo lo que sientes, dile que no quieres hacerle daño y si es necesario demuestrale que lo amas.**

 **Y te aseguramos que con este ultimo paso tu y el estaran juntos.**

Despues de leer eso Serena se puso de pie y siguio buscando al azabache ya que habia la esperanza de que ash la pueda perdonar, asi que despues de algunos minutos vio que estaba sentado en una pequeña colina. Se dirigio a el muy lentamente y muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar. Despues se sento a su lado y hablo.

Eh hola ash. - dijo ella muy nerviosa.

Oh Hola. - dijo el un poco cortante. - Perdon por interrumpirte con tu novio. - dijo un poco mas calmado.

Que Calem? El no es mi novio Ash. - dijo ella intentando explicar la situacion.

Y entonces porque dijo eso como si fuera verdad?. - pregunto el azabache.

No estoy segura...pero por favor creeme...yo no lo quiero... yo... yo... - decia ella muy nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

Tu que?. - decia Ash un poco preocupado por como estaba ella.

Yo te amo Ash. - dijo la peli-miel y armandose de mucho valor lo beso directamente para desmostrarle que decia la verdad.

Y esto fue muy sorpresivo para el azabache ya que los abrazos y besos en la mejilla no se comparaba con lo que pasaba en ese momento y correspondio el beso y la atrajo hacia el y para la peli-meil fue un poco sorpresivo pero aun asi se limito a disfrutar del beso despues de unos segundos se separaron debido a la falta de aire. Se miraron fijamente y en eso Serena vuelve a llorar y abraza a ash con todas sus fuezas.

Por favor Ash perdoname por lo de hace rato de verdad no queria que eso pasara. - dijo Serena un poco asustada a ash.

Serena. - decia el mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y la levantaba para verla. - te perdono y sabes porque? Porque yo tambien te amo me he dado cuenta de lo asombrosa y bella que eres y por eso te quiero preguntar. - decia mientras la tomaba de la mano - Serena ¿Quieres ser mi novia?. - pregunto el algo sonrojado y nervioso.

Y ella solo se limito a decir:

Si ash claro que si. - y dicho esto lo volvio a besar y este le correspondio otra vez.

Jejeje te amo Serena ah se me olvidaba te quiero dar algo. - dijo el azabache a su ahora novia.

Asi? y que es?. - dijo la peli-miel y en eso ash le dio una caja de color plateado y ella al abrirlo vio un hermoso collar de plata con su nombre. - oh Ash es hermoso gracias.

Por nada mi bella Serena ven te lo pongo. - dijo ash y le puso a Serena el collar.

Y bien como me veo ahora?. - le pregunto Serena a su novio.

Pues antes eras bonita pero ahora estas preciosa mi amor. - le respondio el azabache.

Gracias cielo. - y dicho esto se abrazaron y decidieron estar en ese lugar un rato mas.

Despues de unos minutos regresaron al evento y le dieron la noticia a sus madres y amigos y para ellos no fue tan sorpresivo ya que sabian todos que eran el uno para el otro. Asi que decidieron disfrutar el resto de la noche juntos.

 **EPILOGO.**

Despues de esa bonita noche entre ambos decidieron ir juntos a la misma escuela y asi fortalecieron su relacion hasta por fin llegar al matrimonio y habia llegado el dia en el que unirian sus vidas para siempre.

Y el momento llego Ash Ketchum esperando en el altar a la mujer con la que compartiria el resto de su vida, y Serena iba acompañada de su madre que la llevaba al altar cuado dieron sus votos y ya estaban declarados como marido y mujer se miraron a los ojos antes de beso y se dieron las gracias ya que los sacrificios que hicieron para estar juntos fueron muchos pero habian valido la pena.

Y al final Ash Ketchum y Serena estuvieron juntos hasta el final.

 **FIN**

Y este ha sido el final de la historia si vieron que hubo algo de Clemont y Korrina fue porque alguien me lo pidio asi que si estas leyendo esto espero te haya gustado. Y gracias a todos por la paciencia que tuvieron a esta historia que fue muy bien recibida de parte de ustedes ya que llegamos a 41 Favoritos 41 Follows y 20 Reviews que me pone muy contento.

Ahora me gustaria que dejen en los comentarios que les parecio el final de la Historia como toda en general ya que nunca pense que tendria buena aceptacion asi que si dejan comentarios esperen sus respuestas. Tambien me gustaria preguntarles si siguen viendo el anime yo pues cuando tengo tiempo lo veo un poco aunque la verdad es muy diferente y no entiendo a que quieren llegar los productores pero en fin dejen sus comentarios por favor.

Y una ultima cosa quizas a fin de año escriba un one shot sobre como me gustaria que se rencuentren ash y serena si les gusta la idea diganmelo. Me gustaria hacerlo antes pero creo que por las fiestas no va a ser muy posble y tambien porque hare historias de otras parejas. Pero bueno gracias por acompañarme hasta el final y nos veremos en otra historia de amourshipping. HASTA LUEGO Y QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN.


End file.
